


Meant to Never Be

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Luna ends up being invited to the Yule ball as a joke, and is about to leave when her life changes.





	

She should have known better. She should have known that it was all just a prank to make fun of her. And as she stood against the wall, invisible to the older boy who had invited her and everyone else, Luna began to contemplate if she should leave and admit defeat to the other girls who laughed at her or if she could still stay and have fun. In all honesty, the idea of running out to the forest and visiting the thestrals seemed like the ideal solution, but there were too many eyes watching. So, she stuck to the wall in her iridescent gown, watching as everyone else had fun.

At some point, she had zoned out and didn't notice when the boy had walked up to her.

"Hello?" he asked, waving gently. "would you like to dance?"

She met his gaze, surprised. And after her experience of getting to the ball, she was wary about accepting. But she recognized him. He was the Hufflepuff champion. If she could trust anyone, surely it was him.

Words failed her so she simply nodded, bringing about a smile from the boy in front her as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I'm Cedric," he introduced as the music started.

"I'm Luna," she responded, finally regaining herself. Though it felt odd to be dancing with someone who would was considered an adult in the wizarding world yet still had school, she felt oddly comfortable and safe.

"What year are you?"

"I'm a third year. I came with a boy from Ravenclaw, but it was apparently just a joke. I'm here though, so I thought I might as well stay."

"I never would have thought people would actually do that. You seem like a lovely girl."

Luna felt her cheeks burn hot. "Thank you."

They dance quietly for a moment, and Luna noticed a girl watching them. "Shouldn't you be dancing with her?"

"Cho? I have. And I brought her. And then she dumped me. I just didn't want to spend the evening sulking."

"She looks rather upset about it."

"Well, we shouldn't let her spoil our fun."

He spun her gently, and she felt light. For once she didn't feel judged by him. She felt welcome and accepted. Then the song ended and he walked with her as they left the dance floor.

"Tell me something about yourself Luna. Tell me what you would have done tonight if you hadn't stayed."

"Have you ever seen anyone die?"

* * *

As it turned out, Cedric had been there when his grandfather died. And while he thought her question a bit odd, he followed her as they snuck out towards the forest in their finery. And she was afraid he might run when he saw the thestrals, but he didn't.

"This is what you'd be doing?"

"I don't have a lot of friends. But I remember seeing the thestrals last year and being mesmerized. They're thought to be dangerous, but it's not true. They're honestly sweeter than hippogriffs, and we're allowed near them. Here." She reached into the bag that they had grabbed from behind a bush and pulled out the raw meat.

Cedric looked at her questioningly, but took it as she grabbed another piece, tossing out in front of her. A young foal snatched it up and began eating. Cedric did the same and watched as another foal snatched it up.

"Most people would not be out here doing this."

"Most people see something different and want it to go away."

Cedric looked at her then. Like he saw past everything and saw how bitter she truly felt sometimes.

"They're really gently, thestrals. Vastly misunderstood. I think it's because of what they represent."

"You sound an awful lot like professor Hagrid."

Luna smiled. "He's a good teacher. He's passionate. And he cares for the creatures he works with."

"He is definitely an interesting teacher, that's for sure."

Luna sat down on the ground, not caring how cold it was or that it would ruin her dress, and Cedric followed suit.

"I think you're my soulmate," he said softly after moments had passed.

Luna looked at him bewildered.

"I saw you standing alone and that voice in my head told me I needed to ask you to dance. And when you finally spoke, you were her. The voice that's always been in my head. You said word for word what she always says, until tonight when I knew I needed to ask you to dance."

Luna hadn't realized it. She'd been far too confused mentally and emotionally to have realized that.

 _Would you like to dance?_ Those had been the words echoing in her mind for as long as she could remember, in his voice. And of course, she hadn't noticed when he actually said them. She had missed that.

"Luna? Please say something, I might just die if you don't."

"I-I can't believe I missed that. I have been wondering about whose voice it was, what they would look like, when I would meet them. And of course, I missed it. It must have been wrackspurts. They get inside your head and make your brain go all fuzzy."

He chuckled, but not in the way others did when they were mocking her. He chuckled in a friendly manner, as if he were genuinely interested.

"I don't think either one of us ever planned on meeting like this."

"I suppose not. I thought I might be somewhere looking for a crumple-horned snorkack. My father promised we'd go on a trip after I graduate."

Cedric moved closer to her taking her hand in his. "Perhaps I could join you. That sounds like an interesting creature to find. And these wrackspurts, I've never heard of them."

"That's because they're invisible and go inside your ears. My dad is working on special glasses to make them visible."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not on their own. Only if you're in a bad spot. You should tell me something about you."

"I really like charms. It's a fun class. And I cannot figure out how to open the egg from the first challenge."

"No?"

"No. Every time I open it, it shrieks. And it hurts your ears to hear."

"Mermaids."

"Pardon?"

"Mermaids. Their voices don't work above water."

"I don't remember learning that in third year."

"We haven't. I've just done a lot of extracurricular reading on magical creatures. I am going to be a magizoologist one day."

"That sounds like an adventure. I haven't decided what to do. My dad would like me to work at the ministry like him, and I might do that."

"Is it what you want to do?"

"Well, it wouldn't be terrible."

"You should do what you want to do. Being happy is important."

He smiled at her. "I have a feeling that as long as you're around, being happy is guaranteed."

Luna blushed.

"We should probably head back to the castle," Cedric commented as he stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

Luna grasped his hand and was shocked when he pulled her up with hardly any effort.

* * *

She had been right of course. But seeing Cedric's face when he found her in the library as he exclaimed that he'd gotten the message, though it was two months later.

"You're a true Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

She laughed. "I suppose."

"Well, I expect to see you at the tournament. You'll be my good luck charm."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. Now, should go somewhere? It is Valentine's Day after all."

She nodded and gathered up her things before following him out of the library. He showed her a tunnel that he claimed the Weasley Twins had shown him. They came up in the cellar of Honeyduke's and Luna felt amazed.

"Now we have to be really quiet. Once we're out of here, we're disapparating. I promise you can trust me."

She nodded and smiled.

"Good."

They made their way out onto the street, blending in with the customers of the day. Then Disapparated. Luna decided that there was nothing she hated more. Her stomach felt quesy, but when they landed, Cedric immediately held her to him when her legs almost gave out.

"First time is a bit rough. You good?"

After a moment she nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

He took her hand and started walking, though she had no idea where they were or what they were doing. In fact, she felt more and more confused as they ended up in a forest, hiking more or less off trail.

Finally they came to a clearing, though he stopped her the edge, hiding in a bush. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was rising high in the sky.

"What are we doing?" Luna asked in a hushed tone.

"Shh. Just watch. Trust me."

Luna did as she was told and sat quietly. A few minutes passed before they heard a rustling and she looked to the other edge of the clearing. A large, strange creature with a pale grey skin rushed into the clearing.

"What is that?"

"I thought you studied creatures?"

"Not all of them."

"It's a mooncalf. They only come out on a full moon. And you're about to witness what many think is their mating ritual."

"Are you serious?"

"No. It's a dog. Of course I'm serious."

She shushed him and edged herself just barely past the bushes they hid in. The creature was strange and beautiful. It looked so happy to be dancing in the moonlight. She couldn't help but feel infected by such happiness and without thinking she stepped forward and began dancing. The creature only paused for a moment, it's inherent shyness coming out, but soon went back to its dance.

Luna beckoned for Cedric to join her. And though reluctant at first, he did. And together they danced in the moonlight.

* * *

Luna had been hurt when it was Cho that Cedric had to rescue. And even more upset when she kissed him afterwards. As far as anyone was concerned, Cedric and Cho were still together and would stay that way. He was _her_ soulmate though, and watching it hurt more than she predicted.

It hurt so much that she stayed long after everyone else had gone. And when she hit the water, she hadn't even realized that she'd been pushed until she managed to reach the surface to see and crying Cho glaring at her.

"He is mine," she shrieked. "You stole him at the yule ball, but he is mine. I don't care if you're soulmates. He is _mine_."

* * *

"I've been trying to talk to you for months," Cedric said when he finally decided to go to the one place he knew she wouldn't run. "I wanted to talk to you about Cho."

Luna tried to ignore him. His voice was still ever present in her head, and she was too hurt by how things had gone down, that she didn't have the heart to fix it.

"Cho was jealous. And after she kissed me, I talked to her and explained that I couldn't be hers, while also reminding her that she left me. I never meant for you to get hurt. I was shocked that she was the one they considered to be most dear to me. But no one else has had a chance to find out about us. I want them to. So, after I win the tournament, I want you to be the one by my side."

She looked at him, but felt unready to accept his apology. Yet she knew in her heart that he never in a million years would hurt her. He was too kind hearted to hurt anyone.

"It's okay. I was more hurt than I should have been. But I honestly didn't want any more reasons for my house to hate me. Being near you, Cho might have been mad."

"That's not really in her nature. She was just hurt that day."

She looked at him, finally meeting his hopeful gaze. A smile broke loose.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay upset."

He pulled her close, taking both of her hands in his and looked at her.

"Luna, you're lovely. And you're better than any hopes I ever had for a soul mate. After this tournament, when all the stress is gone, and we can just be us, would you please go on a date with me?"

Luna grinned even wider, looking down in a subtle shyness. "Yes, Cedric. I would."

He returned the grin before leaning in and kissing her. Not only was it her first kiss, but it was a soulmate's kiss. She could feel the magic surround them and felt a burning on her wrist, yet it did not hurt. When they pulled away from each other, they found the hearts on their wrists. Each half filled in with the color of their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Something was wrong. She was sure of it. The maze itself was vast, and she knew it was full of obstacles, but something felt wrong. Her heart was clenching every few moments, as if bracing itself. Yet she wasn't prepared when she felt the stab of pain in her chest and the searing pain on her wrist. The pain lasted several minutes. And when it subsided, it took her several more before she could bare the look at her wrist.

The half of the heart that had been the shade of grey of his eyes had turned black and scarred around the edges. He was gone. He was dead. She stood up and started to leave, unprepared to deal with any of the events that were sure to follow. But trying to get out of the crowd proved to be difficult. By the time, she had made it to the exit of the stands, she saw Harry Potter appear on the ground. He was clutching the body of Cedric. Her Cedric. Tears began to pool in her eyes, and she couldn't handle it. As quickly as she could, she snuck out and ran towards the forest, hearing the screams of Cedric's father in her head over and over.


End file.
